Rosas rojas y blancas
by Lady Asgard
Summary: Ellos son de raíces distintas. Él esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y la seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.Una antigua historia adaptada con 2 personajes de Saint Seiya como protagonistas :Shun y June
1. Capítulo 1: Un vacio

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Rosas rojas y blancas**

 **Capítulo1: Un vacio**

Un muchacho joven. Acababa de cumplir 20 años. Y aun así era muy educado, brillante, inteligente y muy atractivo. Para aquella época el joven estaba en el apogeo de su vida, sinembargo, siendo el benefactor de la herencia de su adinerada familia, culto y muy interesante era extraño que el éxito no le bastase. Porque tenía un hueco dentro de sí, un hueco que no podría llenar con absolutamente nada…almenos eso pensaba antes de esa noche.

Estaba charlando con su mejor amigo, dejando los asuntos de trabajo de su familia de lado. El muchacho rubio le pregunto…

Hyoga: Has estado todo el día pensativo y en otros asuntos en tu cabeza…ya explica que rayos te pasa. Así llevaras a tu familia a la ruina por distraído.

Shun:…Lo lamento-Serio y avergonzado-

Hyoga: Si te distraes así como si nada no te traerá beneficio. Que pasa? Confía en mí, anda.

Shun:…Siento…que algo le falta a mi vida. Tengo un vacio dentro de mi…hace mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que se lo que no ha llegado a mi aun.

Hyoga: si, ya me lo veo venir. Una compañera

Shun:-Se sentía avergonzado, aunque se mostraba decidido con los demás no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al hablar de eso. Había estado tan ocupado toda su vida que jamás se percato de que eso le falto siempre-Si…

Hyoga: Y que se supone que estas esperando para encontrarla?

Shun:…Hyoga, no soy el tipo de hombre que se conformaría con cualquier mujer que le pongan en frente. Sinceramente, he leído libros de todo tipo y novelas durante mis estudios. Pero jamás he experimentado el amor realmente. Sinembargo…he comprendido algo, si llega el día en que tenga una compañera…quiero que sea la mujer por la cual yo caería rendido, no por una chica que me impongan como esposa o cualquiera de esas cosas.

Hyoga: Bueno…más de una chica podría querer acercarte a ti por interés, eres terrible para hablarle a las mujeres después de todo. En todo el sentido de la palabra mi estimado amigo-sonríe-

Shun: No me tengas en un pedestal-Sarcasmo-No soy tan malo. Solo que no me he ocupado de preocuparme por tener una compañera...hasta ahora.

Hyoga:-Se ríe-Te diré que haremos, tomate un tiempo para pensar en esto. Mañana iremos a la opera a relajarnos un poco de todo. Quizá si tenemos suerte pueda presentarte a un par de damas que conozco.

Shun:-Se ponía nervioso- O…oye, esto sería demasiado rápido!...aunque…admito que sería bueno para mí descansar un poco . Hace mucho que no voy a la opera.

Hyoga: Entonces está decidido. Iremos mañana en la noche!-decidido y con una sonrisa-

Shun:…Esta bien –Sonríe levemente , se mezclaban los pensamientos en su cabeza, había hecho bien al contarle a Hyoga?-

Finalmente llega la ocasión, la noche de la opera. En ese lugar se reunía siempre la alta sociedad , así que tenían varios conocidos . Entre ellos varias señoritas que sabían que ambos eran guapos y solteros, por supuesto de las fortunas que sus familias poseían.

Shun: Estas seguro de que hicimos bien en venir? Nos están mirando raro

Hyoga: Bueno, como no mirarnos !–Creído-

Shun:…Como digas-Decía suspirando, lo miraba como si ya conociera esa actitud soberbia suya, pero sabía que el solo estaba bromeando-

Mientras ambos jóvenes entraban a la opera junto con la multitud de gente rica que quería disfrutar de la noche ,del otro lado del telón , detrás del escenario , una joven muchacha se estaba alistando para poner a prueba su voz ante un nuevo público. Una vez más sus nervios intentaban ganarle, pero ella se resistía todo lo que podía.

Marin: Vas a hacerlo bien, como siempre. Quedaran encantados con tu voz querida amiga- Marin era compañera y amiga leal de june desde hacía muchos años-

June:….Marin, estoy muy nerviosa. Qué tal si algo sale mal?

Marin: Nada saldrá mal, solo tienes que estar tranquila, si?-Le sonríe alentándola-

June: Ah…si, gracias-Ella abrazo a su amiga y se dispuso a ir al escenario, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver muy bella. Sin más, ella solo había querido una cosa y solo una, cantar-

Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes ya estaban en el palco dispuestos a escuchar la opera. Tomaron sus asientos tranquilamente, uno de ellos no sabía que luego de esa noche su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Sigue en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	2. Capítulo 2: Caí rendido

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Rosas rojas y blancas**

 **Capítulo 2: Caí rendido**

Ya en los palcos el público vio abrirse el telón.

Shun: -Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera veía el escenario, la obra comenzaba aunque él no la percibía siquiera. Hasta que entonces…la escucho. Una voz, una voz maravillosa. Una voz de una mujer, una soprano. Esa voz lo arranco de sus pensamientos de inmediato. Se asomo a mirar entonces al escenario buscando el origen de tan hermosa voz. Y la encontró, una joven. Una hermosa joven, con una voz que hacía que su corazón experimentara mil sentimientos a la vez. Pero uno en específico….uno muy profundo e intenso que jamás había sentido, pero que buscaba sentir.-

June:-Ella cantaba con su corazón. Amaba lo que hacía, su voz era sublime-

Shun:-Se quedo mirándola y escuchándola, no podía dejar de hacerlo .Era una fuerza mas allá de su control. No podía, simplemente no podía. Ella lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón, le nublaba la razón. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta.-

Y así sucedió, él la escuchó toda la función. Pero por más que la escuchara y la escuchara siempre era igual. No podría alejar su mirada de la muchacha ni sus oídos de la voz de la misma. Ésa calidez que experimentaba jamás la había sentido antes. Al finalizar la función se dio cuenta de algo…que era más que obvio, almenos para él.

Hyoga: Oye Shun…Shun!-Hyoga intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, la función ya había terminado-

Shun: Lo sé. Sé que la función terminó.

Cuando los artistas dieron el saludo final Shun aplaudió al igual que los demás. Pero el sólo aplaudía para una persona, solo una; y muy animadamente. Al finalizar la función comenzaron a retirarse del auditorio.

June estaba agotada por la función. Luego de un rato de recibir los saludos del público y todo su cariño y aplausos ella debió retirarse dejando atrás el escenario.

June:-Luego de ser felicitada por sus compañeros se retiro finalmente a su camarín. -…Todo salió bien-Se decía a sí misma con una gran sonrisa-Siempre me pongo nerviosa…en cada función. Debería tenerme más confianza, como me dijo el maestro Albiore una vez.

Luego de esa noche Shun quedo tan fascinado...fascinado con esa joven. El tenía el programa de la función. Sabía el nombre de la mujer que lo había cautivado

Shun: June-Decía Shun esa noche en la mansión que tenía como hogar, mientras recostado en su cama miraba el techo…o almenos eso parecía. No hacía más que imaginarse a June en su cabeza .Recordar su voz, su rostro, todo.

La noche siguiente June volvió a cantar en el mismo teatro. Nuevamente todo un éxito. Sinembargo…

June:-Entra a su camarín y suspira- Ha sido otro éxito, realmente me hace sentir tan feliz-Sin embargo luego de salir de su alegría miró en su camarín. Había más de una docena de rosas ,y una pequeña cajita sobre su escritorio.-Esto es…-Ella se había acostumbrado a que le dieran obsequios de sus admiradores, pero...-Qué habrá…dentro de esa cajita?-Se acercó a la misma y la abrió. Dentro había una pulsera de oro y brillantes. Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero no podía aceptarlo. Salió de su camarín y llegó hasta su querida amiga Marin. Entonces le mostró el regalo-Por favor, si sabes quién lo envió…podrías regresarlo?

Marin:-Se sorprendió-Pero…es hermoso! Por qué quieres regresarlo?

June: Quizá…solo sea un regalo mas-Ella misma lo dudaba-No puedo aceptar semejante regalo, además…quizá no es más que un halago, me parece excesivo para un obsequio.

Marin: Mmmm-ella no podía entenderlo del todo, pero termino por hacerle caso a su amiga.-

June regresó a su camarín, ella aun miraba las rosas. Eran muy hermosas, blancas y rojas. Se preguntaba ¨Quién sería el que le regalaría algo tan bello?¨

La pulsera regreso a manos del admirador secreto de la joven soprano. La cual debía partir hacia Europa, a continuar con su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión en la que Shun vivía, este se reunió con su amigo Hyoga. Había tomado una decisión que sería crucial para él.

Hyoga: Que vas a hacer qué?

Shun: Está decidido. Ya arregle todo, para mí no será algo tan difícil. -Parecía tranquilo, incluso emocionado-

Hyoga: Y cuando piensas regresar? Cómo se lo dirás a todos?

Shun: Ya te lo dije. Todo estará bien, yo…necesito hacer esto.

Sigue en el capítulo 3. Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	3. Capítulo 3: A donde sea

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Capítulo 3: A donde sea**

June se marchó hacia Europa nuevamente, allí cantó en los teatros mas importantes. Todos la admiraban. Amaban su voz, al culminar la primera función en Paris sucedió algo que no esperaba.

June:-De regreso en su camarín luego de la función parisina-...estas son...-Nuevamente, rosas rojas y blancas, muchas. Cómo era posible?, pensó que al marcharse a Europa ya no las recibiría, pero...-Acaso...no, debe ser solo...

Y así, a cada ciudad a la que iba. Siempre su camarín se llenaba de rosas blancas y rojas.

En cada función siempre había gente de la alta sociedad, pero aunque ella no lo sabía, una persona iba a todas sin perderse ni una. Era el joven aristócrata que había quedado rendido ante la bella soprano, Shun. Su más grande admirador. La seguía por cada país, a cada teatro y le enviaba miles y miles de rosas .Usando su fortuna, para él no era imposible hacerlo. No quería perderla, no podía perderla! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo había logrado ese sentimiento. Para él, ella no era una mujer cualquiera, la quería, solo para él.

Una noche June regresó a su camarín, luego de una función en un teatro en Inglaterra.

June:...Otra vez...cada vez se acumulan mas y mas rosas-Ella pensaba: Quién será?, siguen apareciendo sin detenerse como un interminable jardín .Acaso...acaso es alguien que realmente...realmente se ha enamorado de mi perdidamente?Quién sería capaz de seguirme por el mundo así?...no sé si sentirme encantada...o asustada.-Ella vio que uno de los ramos traía una pequeña nota. Se acercó a la misma y la leyó en voz alta-¨Por favor no se asuste, esto es una muestra de mi admiración y devoción hacia usted señorita June. Usted es la diva que ha encantado mi corazón, y si es necesario hare lo que sea por hacerla feliz. Espero que estas rosas lo hayan hecho; por usted iría al fin del mundo mismo¨-Ella no sabía que decir, simplemente su cara se torno de un color rojizo tomate. Sintió su corazón latir, no parecía ser un loco, todo lo contrario...parecía alguien que realmente le abría su corazón. Pero...quién era?Se mostraría algún día?Acaso, sería éste el hombre de sus sueños?-

Shun mientras tanto la seguía por casi todo el mundo, tal como lo hizo con Europa. Asistía a cada función. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pasaban los años y él seguía queriendo estar a su lado, aunque sea como espectador.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Shun debió regresar a su hogar, lo cual aprovechó cuando la presencia de June fue requerida en una cena importante como invitada de honor en la embajada. Y él era un hombre conocido en ese ambiente de la alta sociedad. Por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella en esa fiesta.

Hyoga:-Que había decidido acompañarlo a aquella fiesta lo veía alistarse- Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esta locura?

Shun: Hasta que ella acepte ser mi esposa

Hyoga: Deberías acercarte a ella y vencer esa timidez de una vez...es más ,es posible que si no lo haces intenten ¨robártela¨.

Shun: Si...es sólo que...

Hyoga: Sabes que tienes una vida y obligaciones aquí y no puedes estar usando tu fortuna para seguir a una artista como loco por todo el mundo. Ya ríndete y busca una señorita mas a tu alcance!

Shun: Valdrá la pena, estoy seguro.

Hyoga: -Suspira-Más te vale

Shun: ...

Hyoga: Te acercarás a ella esta noche?

Shun:...Si, lo he decidido

Hyoga: Pues...suerte camarada-Sonríe de forma sencilla-

Shun:- Sonríe esperanzado, aunque sin duda estaba nervioso-

Ésa misma noche asistieron a la cena de gala en la embajada. Ellos entraron, junto a ellos mucha gente importante. Shun la buscaba y la buscaba. Hasta que finalmente la vio... casi se desmaya al contemplarla. Llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste que resaltaba su belleza. Su cabello rubio peinado y con parte del mismo suelto.

June:-Estaba acompañada por su querida amiga Marin que también vestía elegantemente y su maestro Albiore. Él la había entrenado en música y canto desde pequeña. Estaba siendo educada y amable, y conociendo a muchas personalidades que se encontraban en la fiesta. –

Sigue en el capítulo 4. Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	4. Capítulo 4: Un ángel en el salón

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Capítulo 4: Un ángel en el salón**

Shun:-Prácticamente no sabía que hacer, ni como acercársele. Esperó a que culminara la cena. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, y al terminar de comer se realizó un baile, donde tocaron varios Valls. Entonces Shun vio su oportunidad.-

Hyoga: Anda, tú puedes!- Empujó a Shun hacia adelante-

Shun:-Asintió con la cabeza y caminó despacio hacia ella .sentía que nada de lo que él era, su familia, su inteligencia, su belleza física; absolutamente nada importaba entonces. Era como cualquier hombre, todo lo que tenia encima que le importaba entonces era su corazón. Un corazón que pedía a gritos una sola cosa...hablar con ella. Su diva, su ángel.-

June:-Ella había sido invitada a bailar por varios hombres. Luego decidió sentarse un momento-bailan muy bien un valls maravilloso-Decía contenta a sus acompañantes -

Albiore:-Mira a su querida alumna, que era como una hermana menor para él-Puedo verte feliz, después de tanto trabajo...pero...hay algo que te inquieta, verdad?

June:-Entonces no supo que responder-ah...no. No es nada...solo...quiero disfrutar de la fiesta

Marin:-Miró a su amiga- Es cierto, sólo relajémonos esta noche. -Sonrió-

Entonces, un muchacho se acerco a la joven dama extendiendo su mano. Ella se sorprendió y lo miró. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Shun: Señorita...me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

June: -Élla lo miró, lo examinó rápidamente con la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón tenía una sensación muy cálida a su lado. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le dijo-Si...porsupuesto joven.-Sonrió-

Shun:-Ésa sonrisa provocó latidos fuertes en el corazón de Shun. Finalmente ella puso su mano sobre la de él y el muchacho que tan nervioso estaba de repente comenzó a sentirse...ligero?...no...feliz. La llevó a la pista de baile. Allí comenzaron a bailar-

Ambos bailaban muy bien. No podían parar de mirarse. Había cierto magnetismo entre sus ojos. Y no bailaron una pieza, sino el tiempo que bailaron parecía que el mundo a su alrededor era de poca importancia, incluyendo las miradas de varios invitados sobre ellos que estaban sorprendidos; entre ellos: Hyoga, Marin y Albiore. Al terminar de bailar se retiraron de la pista a una esquina del salón, allí había un sofá. Ellos se sentaron allí y comenzaron a charlar.

June: Disculpe la pregunta...pero...yo lo conozco, no es así?-Se le hacía extrañamente familiar-

Shun: Ah...pues...he ido a ver sus presentaciones. Su voz es maravillosa...realmente llega muy profundo en mi alma.

June:-Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no solo sentía algo muy cálido al estar con él, sinó que ese mismo joven la admiraba por su voz-M...muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Puedo saber...cuál es su nombre?

Shun: Ah...por supuesto, lamento no habérselo dicho. Mi nombre es Shun Kido.

June:-Entonces ella recordó quien era el joven. Era muy conocido, de la alta sociedad-Ah...ya veo. Sí, he escuchado hablar de usted. Sin embargo...-Ella pensó que un joven de tanta riqueza sería como muchos otros individuos de esa posición, frio y maleducado. Pero no era así, los ojos de él le transmitían una maravillosa tranquilidad. Ella podía darse cuenta con sólo mirarlos, él no era como todos los que habían nacido bajo tanta fortuna-...No, no dije nada-Sonríe-

Shun:-Le sonríe-Es un placer para mi tener el gusto de conocerla personalmente señorita June .Su fama por su melodiosa voz se ha hecho presente en todo el ambiente de cantantes liricos del mundo-Los nervios que antes lo agobiaban parecían haber desaparecido, la felicidad de finalmente hablarle fue tanta que hizo desaparecer toda preocupación-

June:-Se sonrojó mas -P...por favor...no siga. Aún no puedo creerlo ni yo misma. Para mí también es un placer conocerlo joven Kido.

Charlaron un largo rato, horas, conociéndose con entusiasmo. Cuando comenzaba a hacerse tarde ella debió despedirse. Pero realmente la había pasado bien, y él...era más que obvio que desde luego que también.

June: Hasta luego joven Shun. Fue una hermosa noche-Sonríe agradecida-

Shun: Lo ha sido para mí también señorita...ah...volveré...volveré a verla?

June:...He de irme de viaje. Pero...quién sabe? Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos-Sonríe, había algo de rubor en sus mejillas-

Shun:-Sonríe levemente- Desde luego que si señorita...esperaré ese día.

Luego de eso se despidieron, y no volvieron a verse .Shun continuó siguiéndola desde lejos. Llenando su camarín de rosas. El seguía deleitándose con su voz en cada presentación que daba. Finalmente pudieron encontrarse nuevamente en una reunión de la alta sociedad que se dio en Francia. Ambos estaban invitados, ésta vez fue ella quien encontró al joven entre la multitud primero.

Sigue en el capítulo 5. Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	5. Capítulo 5: Celos?

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Capítulo 5: Celos?**

June:-Se acercó al joven. No había olvidado lo encantador que le había parecido; educado, apuesto y caballeroso. Habían pasado meses. Pero ella extrañamente lo sentía cerca todo el tiempo. No dudó en acercarse despacio a él, sinembargo esta vez estaba acompañado de una joven de cabello largo negro que llevaba un vestido negro muy hermoso. Entonces ella pensó lo peor-...-No entendía por qué se sentía así, triste. Qué era lo que le sucedía? Sin mediar palabra con el muchacho se limitó a regresar con sus acompañantes-ya veo...-murmuró por lo bajo en un tono triste-

Marin:-La vio regresar a la mesa-June, que bueno que...-Vio la expresión en su cara y se preocupó-Amiga...estás bien?

June:-Ella asintió con la cabeza-Si...no te preocupes Marin. No es nada.-Sólo eso le contestó aunque su expresión no cambió, lo cual continuó preocupando a Marín.-

Pero entonces...

Shun:-Él la buscó por toda la fiesta, sin encontrarla. Se alejó de sus acompañantes y la buscó por todo el salón, hasta que luego de un largo rato finalmente la halló...aunque no en una situación muy agradable. Estaba en el balcón del salón, un poco alejada de la multitud...pero no sola-

Reda: Señorita...solo piénselo. Realmente no le interesaría estar al lado de un prodigio militar como yo? Sé que con usted a mi lado seria inmensamente feliz-Un muchacho que parecía soldado o algo por el estilo estaba con ella. El joven no tenia ojos que inspiraran confianza, era bastante presumido y no paraba de hablar de sí mismo. Había estado molestando mucho a la dama.-

June: Ya le he dicho joven Reda que le agradezco su halago. Pero temo que debo rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio. Lo lamento mucho-serio. Ya estaba cansada del sujeto, pero mantenía la educación-

Reda: Mire...estoy empezando a hartarme-La acorraló contra una pared-yo siempre he obtenido lo que deseo desde que naci...usted no va a ser la excepción, le ha quedado claro? -Intento forzarla a besarlo-

June: No! Quíteme las manos de encima!

En ese momento Shun apareció y se puso entre ellos, quitando a Reda de encima de June a la fuerza.

Shun: Que clase de caballero se atreve a forzar a una dama de esa forma?!-Le dijo enfadado -

Reda: No te metas idiota!-Dispuesto a pelear-

Shun: Usted es el joven Reda, el prodigio militar que ha surgido recientemente...le pido que desista de pelear. O de lo contrario podría armar escándalo en la fiesta aunque estemos alejados del foco central, y será marcado por la alta sociedad parisina de por vida...piénselo bien!-A Shun no le gustaba pelear, no es que no supiera defenderse. Pero nunca estuvo a favor de usar la fuerza. Siempre prefería resolver todo de forma pacífica.-

Reda:-Se dio cuenta de que Shun tenía razón. Decidió desistir de pelear -Esta bien...lo acepto, tienes razón. Pero no me iré con las manos vacías!-Golpeó a Shun en la cara con el puño sin que este llegase a reaccionar para esquivarlo y se retiró del balcón-

June: Cobarde!-Le gritó al soldado al verlo huir-Joven Shun! Se encuentra usted bien?!-Se acercó rápidamente a Shun .Tenia una cortada en el labio mas el golpe, pero nada más que eso-

Shun: Señorita june...tranquila. Me encuentro bien. Sólo fue un golpe, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, antes que tuviera que pasar por esa horrible situación. Lamento no haber llegado antes con usted para no dejar que ese hombre se le acercase tanto, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Perdóneme por favor.

June: No diga eso, yo le agradezco! me ha salvado de ese sujeto tan desagradable.-Sonrió tristemente al ver que lo habían golpeado por ella-Pero...-Entonces recordó a la otra mujer que estaba acompañándolo esa noche con desilusión-Debería...de regresar...al lado de esa dama...

Shun:-Se dio cuenta de su pena-Qué sucede señorita? Qué la incomoda?

June: Ah...no, sólo que...debería regresar...al lado de su novia. La mujer de negro que estaba con usted -Decía con tristeza-

Shun: Eh?...-Luego él comprendió. Y al mismo tiempo sintió una sensación extraña. Una mezcla de alegría y preocupación. Entonces finalmente tomó valor y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras la miraba de frente.-Señorita June...esa joven...no es mi novia. Es mi media hermana mayor. Vino a acompañarme nada más, ya que mi mejor amigo no pudo asistir y ella vive en esta ciudad.

June:-Entonces ella comprendió todo, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza. En qué rayos había estado pensando? Y por qué? Acaso...se había puesto celosa? Por qué? Se limitó a darle la espalda unos momentos y no decir nada-

Shun:-Shun entonces juntó más valor aun y se acercó a ella. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella una vez más, aunque la joven le daba la espalda - Señorita...

June:-Ella sintió la calidez de su voz, lo cual la hizo apenarse más. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo de frente-

Shun:-La miró a los ojos, a la luz de la luna en ese inmenso y oscuro balcón-...-No se dijeron nada. Sólo se acercaban uno al otro, más y mas cerca estaban sus labios de tocarse...hasta que finalmente lo hicieron. Fue un beso sencillo, pero duro un par de segundos y estaba cargado de sentimientos .Al separar sus bocas se miraron fijamente-

June: Y...yo...-Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese hombre. Le habían dado su primer beso y no sabía que decir. No hizo más que irse del balcón corriendo, pero no porque el beso le desagradase, sino porque no sabía cómo actuar ante tal situación.-

Shun: Espere por favor!-Alcanzó a llamarla, pero era demasiado tarde. La persiguió pero ella se había perdido en la multitud. No pudo volver a verla esa noche-

June:-Ella aun repasaba todo en su cabeza. Ése beso la había alterado tanto, los labios de Shun le habían sido tan dulces y cálidos. Entonces...por qué se fue?-Por qué me fui?-Repasaba ella en voz alta mientras ,luego de haber llegado a la residencia donde vivía mientras duraba el viaje que concluiría a la mañana siguiente ya que ella seguía cantando por el mundo, se paseaba por su habitación. Entonces lo pensó, qué clase de amor podrían tener?, ella quería seguir cantando. Ella amaba cantar, no podía dejar de cantar por un amor que nisiquiera era de su propio país y por una relación que no podría mantener ya que ella seguiría viajando y cantando, ni ella ni el muchacho merecían sufrir por semejante locura. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Cuál de las dos situaciones los haría sufrir mas sinó?-Tengo que olvidarlo. No me queda otra alternativa...-Ella recordaba las rosas, esas rosas que no dejaban de llegarle. Las había ignorado en el tiempo que ella ansiaba volver a ver a Shun. Ésa preocupación había desaparecido momentáneamente de su cabeza por alguna extraña razón, ahora volvía a asaltar su cabeza, sólo por momentos. Ya que no le sería tan fácil olvidar al hombre del que, aun no se daba cuenta, se estaba enamorando-

Sigue en el capítulo 6, el FINAL! Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	6. Capítulo 6: Mi última carta (Final)

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Basada en una historia real/Adaptación, no seguí esa misma historia en la que me basé al pie de la letra/

 **Capítulo 6 : Mi última carta(final)**

Los años siguieron pasando. Shun logró localizar el paradero de su dama y continuó siguiéndola. Ella continuaba recibiendo las rosas en cada presentación. Finalmente tomó una decisión crucial. Decidió contar a su mejor amigo Hyoga la carta final que pensaba jugar.

Hyoga: Al fin!...agh...ya era hora, no?!

Shun: Si...esta es la oportunidad. No puedo dejarla pasar!

Esa misma noche June estaba en su ciudad natal. Daría una presentación en el teatro más importante de la misma. Shun, por supuesto, había viajado hasta allí para verla. Pero ésta vez...sería especial.

June:-Ya en el teatro, a punto de salir a cantar, ella había intentado por mucho tiempo olvidar a ese joven que la había cautivado. Olvidar las rosas, concentrarse en su talento y sólo en eso. Pero donde hubo fuego...cenizas quedan-...Ya es la hora

Albiore:-Se acercó a la muchacha y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica-Te deseo mucha suerte. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti este tiempo mi pequeña...pero eres muy fuerte. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti. Has vuelto a casa...muéstrales lo que has crecido.

June:-Esas palabras de aliento hicieron que June tuviera ánimos para cantar aquella noche; miró a su maestro y le sonrió levemente-Si, muchas gracias maestro Albiore.

Ella se dirigió al escenario. Una vez allí respiró profundo y se preparó para cuando abrieran el telón. Eso hicieron, pero algo andaba mal...

June:-Sorprendida miro a su alrededor-E...eh?

No había público alguno. Nadie, dónde estaban todos? Ella sabía que todas las entradas se habían vendido, no podía entender que sucedía. Entonces alguien saludó desde uno de los palcos.

Shun: Buenas noches!-Le dijo alegremente-

June:-Además de estar inmensamente sorprendida de volver a ver a ese muchacho y de que una cierta felicidad la invadió... aun se sentía confundida-J...joven Shun?!

Shun: Señorita June...bueno...esto es algo que quizá la sorprenda- Él le muestra que llevaba tomando en la mano un canasto. Dentro estaban todas y cada una de las entradas de la función- -

June:...U...usted...compro todas las entradas?Pero...por qué?-No podía creerlo-

Shun: Señorita June...mi amada diva. Por favor, ésta noche...cante solo para mí-La miraba con una cálida sonrisa-

June:-Ella lo miró, su corazón latía sumamente fuerte. No podía creerlo realmente, entonces entendió...era él .Todo este tiempo había sido él. Las flores, la pulsera. Por tantos años, por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que él había hecho por enamorarla. La joven tenía los ojos húmedos y la cara ruborizada. No comprendía como un hombre, y más ESE hombre, que era tan especial para ella, podía amarla tanto. Y ella no había hecho más que ignorarlo, e ignorarse a sí misma, ya que se negaba una inmensa felicidad. Ella se concientizó del comportamiento de él , pero no lo percibió como un acoso. El siempre la había respetado, aunque fuese desde lejos o desde cerca-

Shun: Por favor...canta para mí. Mi amada diva-Le decía él. Estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz al ver la reacción de la dama-

Nadie de los asistentes de June ni de la gente que trabajaba con ella, nisiquiera su maestro o su mejor amiga tenía conciencia de los planes de Shun. Se sorprendieron por supuesto mientras contemplaban la escena tras bambalinas.

June:-Ella lo miró sonriendo, todos sus ánimos habían vuelto. La invadía una inmensa alegría. Se limpió las lágrimas y se tranquilizó. Ésa noche cantó con mucha energía, para él y solo para él-

Al finalizar la función finalmente se reunieron en el camarín de la muchacha para conversar a solas.

June: Me...ha dejado sin palabras-Aun sin poder creer todo lo que había hecho él por el amor de ella. Estaba conmovida y por supuesto su rostro estaba rojizo-

Shun: Ya no tiene que tratarme de usted. Sólo soy Shun para mi diva, y estaré siempre para hacerla feliz...por el resto de mi vida-Él la miró con gran determinación seriamente un momento al decir esas palabras-

June:-Se sorprendió y enrojeció-E...eso...significa que...-No podía creerlo-

Shun:-Él se arrodilló ante ella y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Dentro había un hermoso anillo-June...mi diva...por favor...cántame el resto de mi vida. Me harías el honor y el privilegio...de hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la Tierra...dejando que te tome como esposa?...Todo lo que tengo, con gusto lo echaría al fuego si a cambio me dices que sí.

June:-Ella lo miró en medio de una profunda dicha, sus ojos se humedecieron. Pero...-Yo...yo quisiera aceptar tu propuesta. Pero...si me caso contigo...no cantaré nunca más?-En aquella época se acostumbraba que cuando una mujer se casaba con un hombre de alta clase social no volvía a trabajar-

Shun:...yo te amo. Amo todo de ti, quiero casarme contigo y tratarte como una reina. Que jamás te falte nada.

June: Pues...si...pero...yo no quiero dejar de cantar.

Shun:-Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-Te propongo algo...4 años en los que puedas seguir cantando cuanto desees en los teatros que tú quieras. Y una vez que se cumpla ese plazo...yo seré tu eterno espectador, por la eternidad-Sonríe dulcemente-

June:-A ella le parecía justo, después de todo amaba a ese hombre. Si alguien merecía ser el dueño eterno de su voz era él-Si, acepto-Ella muy feliz aceptó la propuesta-

Shun colocó el anillo en el delicado dedo de quien sería su compañera para siempre.

Shun: Te amo-La miró, inmensamente feliz-Y te amaré sin importar lo que venga a someternos en el futuro.

June: Yo también te amo-Lo miró con gran dicha en su corazón y llorando-Gracias por tu calidez y por hacerme tan feliz.

Al fin June había encontrado algo, además de cantar, que le daba una inmensa felicidad que quizá era hasta mayor que la dicha de expresarse a través de su voz; el amor del hombre de su vida. Y Shun había encontrado aquello que tanto le faltaba y necesitaba para poder ser feliz. Aquella por lo que daría todo lo que tenía y más, su dulce diva. La cual le era mucho más importante que cualquier cualidad especial o posesión material que pudiera tener.

Se abrazaron, lentamente se acercaron, sus labios se aproximaban. Un dulce y profundo beso se apoderó de sus bocas. Más tarde se casaron por supuesto. Contra viento y marea de las opiniones de la alta sociedad. Tuvieron muchos hijos que a su vez les dejaron nietos. Vivieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Ella le cantaba, transmitiéndole también su amor de una forma tan dulce y bella como sólo ella podía, y siempre permanecía a su lado; él la escuchaba sin cansarse de oírla jamás, él la trataba como una reina a la cual daba una inmensa devoción y por la cual lucharía contra todo y contra todos. Se amaron de por vida y...quizá más allá, tal como habían prometido.

Nunca olvidarían esas rosas rojas y blancas que hicieron que su unión fuera posible.

El amor de tu vida no siempre estará cerca de tu alcance. Lo importante es cuanto luches por él una vez que lo encuentres.

 **Fin**

Nota del autor: La historia en la que me base para crear este fan fic es la historia de amor entre uno de los ex presidentes de la República Argentina Marcelo T. de Alvear y su amada esposa la soprano Regina Pacini. Un amor que hasta hoy en día sigue siendo un pequeño fragmento de la historia de mi país, y se ha convertido en leyenda. Lamento si no cuadra mucho con los personajes de Saint Seiya. Pero es sólo un Fan Fic, es en parte una pieza de mi imaginación, y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Gracias de verdad por acompañarme en este mini proyecto: 3


End file.
